


I Was Missing The Guys

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Stargirl AU Fics [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sometimes Beth just CANNOT handle the quiet, ficlett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: “Beth Chapel has arrived. The party can finally get started!”“Henry couldn’t hang out, could he?”“No… He totally could!”“Uh-huh, sure…”Beth's bored and no one can come over, so she heads over to the garage to keep Rick company.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: Stargirl AU Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835638
Kudos: 29





	1. I Was Missing The Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gertstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/gifts).



> a request from the prompt list I have over on my tumblr (@psycho-crazy-pineapples): “I love you and all, but you’re really stretching your luck right now.”

Beth was so bored! Her dad was out of town for work this weekend, again. Her mom was at a conference out of town for a whole week. Courtney and Yolanda were on another date. And when she tried Henry, but apparently some of his football friends kidnapped him for the weekend and he wouldn’t be home until after her dad on Sunday. She sighed falling back into the back of the couch. Rick had told her she was more than welcome to join him at the garage. He was working, so he wouldn’t be the best company, but at this point she’s rather sit on the old ratty couch in the garage with Rick than alone in her lonely house. She shoved her latest paperback mystery into her ridiculously large purse before grabbing her keys off the hook and rushing out the door.

She burst through the garage’s back door a few minutes later.

“Beth Chapel has arrived. The party can finally get started!” Beth said dramatically. Rick’s head shot up and he tried to suppress a grin.

“Henry couldn’t hang out, could he?” Beth folded her arms and huffed.

“No… He totally could!”

“Uh-huh, sure…”

“Fine, yes, some football friends stole him for the weekend, but I’m here now to keep you company!” Rick chuckled. He gestured at the couch across from him.

“Be my guest.” Beth smiled before plopping herself down on the seat. She popped a headphone in before pulling out her book and settling in to read. She made it a page and half a song before she sighed in frustration, letting her head fall back and hit armrest.

“Rick?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?” Rick lifted his head once more and gave her a questioning glance. 

“Do you actually want to know?” Beth shrugged.

“I dunno, is it super boring?”

“For you? Yes.” Beth made a face.

“Never mind then.” She opened her book back up and continued reading. This time she made it through two whole songs and seven pages before putting the book down again.

“Rick?” The boy sighed in frustration.

“Yes?”

“Is this what you want to do for the rest of your life?” Rick gave the car’s engine a confused look.

“Where did that come from?”

“I dunno, I was just thinking... I kinda want to write mystery novels for a living, so I was just wondering what you wanted to do.” Rick cast a quick glance at his girlfriend, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m not sure. I do like it, but I have plenty of time to decide what I want to do for the rest of my life.” Beth nodded, satisfied with the answer before she picked her book back up. This time she didn’t even last a full page.

“Rick?”

“Beth, I swear...” Rick stood up and turned to face her, “I love you and all, but you’re REALLY stretching your luck right now.” Beth looked at him sheepishly before bringing her book back up to cover her face. Rick took a deep breath, counting to five slowly, before turning back to the car and getting to work. Beth didn’t speak again until he had closed the lid and started wiping his hands on the towel next to him a few minutes later.

“Rick?” She spoke, making him jump when her voice came from behind him.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry...” she sheepishly brought her hand up to rub the back of her head, “Sometimes I just can’t stand sitting in silence.”

“It’s okay,” Rick smiles putting an arm across her shoulder, “I knew what I was getting into when I asked you out.” Beth beamed up at her boyfriend.

“Now, how about some ice cream?”

“Yes, please!”


	2. No One I'd Rather Waste My Night With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping after tonight's ep because of the beautiful crumbs we got. It has not been edited, so be warned!

“Could you not?” Rick asked before laughing as his girlfriend attempted to balance the spoon she had been using to eat her ice cream on her nose.

“What?” Beth asked, spoon wobbling as she spoke, “You don’t think this is the coolest thing you’ve ever seen?” Rick let out a loud clear laugh.

“Not even close.” Beth frowned just as the spoon clattered to the floor. She reached down to scoop it up before standing to throw out their trash.

“You know you are very mean to me,” Beth sighed as she dropped back into her seat and pouted.

“Hey,” Rick reaches across the table to place a hand on her arm, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t nice.” Beth slowly pulled her arms apart and grabbed the boy’s hand before kissing it.

“Thank you, that’s all I needed to hear.” Beth murmured, looking up at her boyfriend. Rick sighed, his girlfriend was just too perfect. He used their interlocked fingers to pull the girl up before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking out the door.

“You’re very welcome!” Rick squeezed her to him and lifted her off the ground slightly. Beth giggled before slapping his chest.

“Put me down, you freak!” she gently kicked his leg before he let his grip loosen and she her feet touched down on the ground. 

Rick felt his heart squeeze tightly in his chest. He couldn’t believe that of everyone in Blue Valley, this beautiful girl had chosen him, despite all his flaws and defects, she chose him. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which made the girl bury her head in his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her.

“I love you so much.” He mumbled into her hair as they walked up the street to her house. She brought her head out of its resting spot against his chest to smile up at him.

“I love you, too.” Beth stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. As they walked up the steps to her home he played with the fabric on his shoulder.

“If you put a hole in this sweater you have to buy me a new one,” she threatened as she turned the knob, pushing the door open. Rick quickly pulled his hand back as he put them both up in surrender. Beth grabbed the hand, pulling it up and over her shoulder once more.

“I didn’t tell you to take your hand back.” Rick grinned as they fell back on the couch. Beth closed her eyes as she leaned into his side. Rick gazed down at her lovingly. After a few moments she glanced up at him.

“It’s cute that you’re still so nervous.” Rick’s face flushed red.

“Shut up.” he mumbled. Beth laughed before grabbing his hand and bringing it to her chest to feel her own heartbeat.

“I am too.” Beth gazed up at him, a bright smile lighting up her face. Rick held his hand there for a few more moments before bringing it up to cup her cheek.

“You’re so beautiful.” he spoke as he leaned in to kiss her.

“You’re not to bad yourself!” she quipped before placing her lips on his.


End file.
